The Kid and the Cowgirl
by devilnightking100
Summary: You know what I don't see a lot of? Cute fluffy Asuka fics. Well here's some with her and my own OC. Starts when Natsu and friends return from their 7 year stasus and will be spread out through the series. OP!OC
1. Kira

_**This has been buzzing around in my head for months, if not a couple years now. I'll post a few and go from there. If people like them, I'll keep writing, if not, well I don't have too many ideas to begin with. Now to introduce my new OC.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Asuka flinched as the table the Twilight Ogre mage had kicked towards her came close. "Asuka!" her mother shouted in worry.

"Fizz." a voice behind her said evenly, a small fireball engulfing the table and destroying it before it could do any damage to the pint-sized cowgirl. Asuka felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Asuka?" the same even voice asked. She looked to a boy just a couple inches taller than her with dirty-blonde hair and storm-gray eyes looking at her in concern.

"You got to the table before it could hurt me, Kira." Asuka replied happily. Kira nodded, turning toward the hostile mages with a glare. "Don't Kira! You'll get in trouble with Master again!"

"Don't care." Kira replied, striding forward after hearing the order to stand down.

One of the thugs saw the small boy approaching. "What do you want little brat?" he questioned, brandishing his club.

"You almost hurt Asuka." Kira hissed. Macao was about to intervene, but the boy glared at the Guild Master and the man backed down.

"So what? That kid shouldn't have been in the way. And neither should you." club thug stated.

"Apologize," Kira demanded, "Or I'll kill." Everyone shivered at the tone, Romeo considering which of his flames would help the small boy out. The Twilight Ogre man just laughed as he swung his club at the boy. "Boom." One word, one syllable, and the air around the attacking mage exploded.

The man staggered before glaring at the boy. "You little brat!" he screamed, attacking again. Kira was about to speak again, but a foot to his assailant's ass startled him. Seeing mages he didn't recognize, but the adults seemed to, Kira shrugged and trotted back to Asuka and her parents.

...

"Macao, who is that little boy playing with Asuka?" Makarov asked after the Twilight Ogre mages had been run off.

"Well his name's Kira." Macao replied, looking at the boy in question. He seemed to be playing cops and robbers with the other child, and he was about to get away. "A couple years after you all vanished, he appeared in the guildhall and demanded to be let in. And I guess some kids in town were picking on Asuka prior to that, which he ran off, and the two have been attached at the hip ever sense. Doesn't say much though. Hell, I don't think I've heard him say more than four words at a time."

"Interesting." Makarov muttered, studying the boy. "Has he shown promise with magic?"

"He could probably hold his own against Natsu." was the humorous reply. "The kid may be young, but he's strong."

...

Kira looked over at the two adults talking before turning to Bisca. "Are those the missing?" he asked, pointing to the mages at the center of the room catching up with everyone.

Bisca nodded. "That's right. They were all of our strongest members. Now that they're back, maybe we can regain our former glory."

"You think we could Momma?" Asuka asked, stars in her eyes.

"Of course." mother and daughter turned toward the boy putting his "loot" into his bag. "I'll help." he added before smiling and darting off in a random direction.

Asuka pulled her toy gun and gave chase, laughing all the way. Bisca could only smile as she turned to welcome their missing comrades home.

_**And done. And before anyone says it, I know they're both kids. It'll be more cutesy kid stuff until a LARGE timeskip that would make the kids at least sixteen. So, what did people think? Too much? Not enough? Should I do more? Leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**_

_**PS There is a good chance the next few will be longer than this. Look at my chapter fics the first chapter is never very long**_


	2. Lucy escapes the bad people

_**So for anyone wondering, Kira's spells are taken from Dragon Quest 9, Hunik: Secrets and Seekers, and a couple spells of my personal design. I only own the personal design spells.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kira glared at the people approaching. The pretty blonde lady, Lucy if he remembered right, had just gotten a giant clock hand, and not five minutes after it had made it into the guild hall, a bunch of strange people appeared wanting it. It looked like the little black cat with the green pants recognized the girl who was running all over the place, but he wasn't sure why.

That pink-haired guy with a crush on Lucy(it was obvious even to him) was laughing at the old man, calling him "Octo-geezer" much to the old man's irritation. Overall the fight wasn't anything special, at least not to Kira, but seeing that Elvis Impersonator(EVERYONE THOUGHT IT!) try to attack with those weird blob things the boy decided to intervene before the battle spread to the spectators. But which spell to use? He couldn't use his explosive spells, or his tornado spells, and Asuka had made him promise not to use his death magic on anything but monsters, so that left him with only one multi-target option. "Crackle." Giant ice pillars blocked the running girl, broke the concentration of the Elvis Impersinator, hit the "Octo-Geezer," and made that girl with the weird hand-wand-thing was looking around.

"What the hell?" the wand girl gasped.

"Well I'm not gonna look a gift-horse in the mouth. Ice Make Lance!" Gray called, throwing ice at the mean people, who got nicked by the attack before regrouping. Kira looked around. They were after Lucy, so the logical action to make the bad guys go away is to remove their target.

"I'll be right back." he informed his companion before slipping away.

Lucy watched in shock as ice came out of nowhere and attacked the people from the church. She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw curious storm-gray eyes looking back at her. "Kira right?" Lucy asked, the boy nodding. "I can't play right now, I have to get away from these guys."

"I'll take you away." Kira offered. After a confused "HUH?" he continued, "You and Cousin. Okay?" he asked, holding out his hands.

Figuring she had nothing to lose, and with that strange surprise attack the fight seemed to be turning in Team Natsu's favor if only slightly, she reached for the boy's hand. "Michelle, grab this kid's hand." she ordered, her cousin complying.

"Hold on tight." Kira warned. Both women nodded. "Zoom." the scenery of the guild was replaced with that of a treehouse. Ignoring the woman's demands about how he knew of this place, he turned and repeated, "Zoom." before reappearing next to Asuka. "Lucy and Cousin safe." he informed, catching everyone's attention that wasn't fighting.

Apparently the others noticed though as wand girl used Natsu to make a smoke screen. "Where is Lucy?" Natsu demanded.

"Treehouse. I'll show you." Kira offered, holding out his hands. He found out that day that teleportation had the same effect on Natsu as vehicular travel for about five minutes as Kira watched Lucy comfort the pink-haired firebreather. "Bad people went away." Kira informed before Zooming back to the guild hall. He was upset people attacked his home, and Asuka always knew how to cheer him up.

_**And done. Yeah, Kira isn't going to do anything major until day 3 of the GMG. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time.**_


	3. Kira vs Natsu

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kira ran after Makarov, promising to be back quickly before catching up with the short man and tugging on his cloak. "Yes child? What is it?" the guild master asked.

"I can fight too." Kira demanded, puffing his cheeks that made Makarov blush from cuteness overload.

"I understand your drive, but I can't let a young whipper-snapper enter a competition like this." Makarov replied, using his "grandfather voice" as some in the guild called it.

"I can fight too." Kira repeated stubbornly.

"Child, you must understand-" Makarov began.

"I can prove it." Kira interrupted. Makarov looked dubiously at the boy before seeing him looking around. Apparently deciding on something, he pulled the guild master over to Natsu, who was having an argument with Gray.

Tapping the Dragon Slayer's elbow(it was what he could reach), he waited until Natsu was looking at him. "Fight me outside." Kira demanded.

"No way am I gonna fight a kid like you!" Natsu laughed.

"You scared?" Kira taunted. He had seen it work when Gray or Gajeel said it to him, so it must work now.

"I'm only scared I'd hurt a little kid like you." Natsu replied, reaching to pat Kira's head.

Dodging the move, Kira glared before turning to Makarov. "I win, I fight." he declared before reaching for Natsu's scarf. Pulling it from his neck, Kira whispered a quick, "Zoom." before appearing outside the guild hall. Looking around, he noticed the box he and Asuka put all their playthings in next to the building's front door. Running over, he folded the scarf carefully before placing it inside, returning to his position and waiting, slipping his hands into his pockets..

An enraged bellow and Natsu appeared in the yard, glaring at Kira. "Where's my scarf you little punk?" he demanded angrily.

"Natsu, calm down! He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better." Lucy pleaded.

"Fight me, then scarf." Kira demanded, smirking.

"You asked for it, you little brat!" Natsu screamed, lunging past Lucy and aiming for the boy. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he called, throwing the punch only to hit open air. "What the?"

"You're too slow." Kira stated, standing behind Natsu and sounding bored. "Ray Pulse." An orange beam shot into Natsu's back, causing him to faceplant. To the growing crowd's shock, Natsu rubbed his injured back as he glared at his opponent.

"Cocky little brat." Natsu snarled, rushing him again.

"Crackle." Kira said dryly, an ice spire knocking Natsu off course. "Boom." he added, Natsu engulfed in a huge explosion. "Whoosh." Kira finished, a whirlwind knocking Natsu onto his face again.

Natsu got to his feet, angrier than ever. "You little brat! I'll burn you to ash!" he declared, inhaling. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" he called, a column of flames coming toward the dirty-blonde.

"He shouldn't have done that." Asuka said happily. Everyone looked to the girl before looking back at the fight.

Kira stared down the flames with his usual neutral face. Just as they were about to hit him, he said one word. "Bounce." And Natsu found himself on the receiving end of his own attack. Already battered and slammed with his own move, Natsu fell. "I win." Kira declared with a smirk.

"Yay Kira!" Asuka cheered, rushing to embrace her quiet friend. Kira smiled as he returned the gesture before looking at the rest of the guild. No one could believe it. Natsu effing Dragneel had just lost a fight to a seven-year-old. Not just lost, Kira had completely dominated him. Makarov approached, gobsmacked.

"Alright Kira, let's talk in my office." the old man requested. Kira smiled and nodded, turning to Happy, who was wailing over his fallen friend.

"Box by the door." he informed before following Makarov.

_**The summary did say he was OP. So, what did people think? I haven't done too many magic showdowns so I'm a bit worried about how I did here. Leave a review saying what you thought and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	4. Wizard Saint Toppled

_**Alright, this one takes place during Lucy's match against Flare on day 1.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kira was bored. Makarov had agreed to put him in Fairy Tail Team B's roster, but today's challenge hadn't interested him, and it was unlikely someone had voted to see him fight. He sighed as he watched Lucy try out a spell with a lot of pretty lights when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Stop Glue." he whispered, aiming for where the small object was about to step. The spell fired without a hitch and Flare lost the match, earning Lucy cheers from the guild as well as some shocked spectators.

"And with that, Fairy Tail Team A Has been awarded 10 points! What a magnificent display of magic." Yajima said from the announcer's booth.

The other matches went rather boringly, and Kira considered taking a nap before he heard the announcers speak again.

"And next up on the list is another Fairy Tail mage. Ladie's and gentlemen, please welcome Kira!" The small boy's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Zoom." he muttered, appearing in the arena. He heard jeers, something about how Fairy Tail must be desperate to send in a kid, but before he could blow those guys up he heard a much more encouraging voice.

"Go Kira! Kick his butt!" Asuka cheered, waving around some pom-poms she had borrowed from Lucy.

Kira smiled before turning toward the shadow approaching him. "I must admit," it stated, "I am rooting for Fairy Tail, but I must give it my all."

"And from Lamia Scale, it's the Wizard Saint Jura. Guess the kid drew the short straw this round." The crowd laughed before the bell rang.

"Rock Fist!" Jura commanded, his spell flying toward Kira.

"Zoom." Kira countered, vanishing. "Frizzle."

Jura turned in time to see the fireball coming for him. "Iron Rock Wall!" Jura snapped, the earth moving to stop the attack.

"Zap." This time it was a bolt of lighting that came from the sky, striking Jura and making him cry in pain. "Kaswoosh." A full-blown tornado threw Jura into one of the walls, hard. Kira appeared in front of the Wizard Saint. "Surrender. Won't ask again." he demanded.

"In your dreams." Jura laughed. "Iron Rock Spikes!"

Kira studied the spikes holding him curiously before looking back at Jura. "Zoom." he said, vanishing instantly before reappearing above them, hands in his pockets. "Kaboom."

A Natsu-worthy explosion occurred, but Kira hadn't heard his opponent cast another spell. As the dust settled, Jura's Rock Mountain began crumbling. "Not bad little boy. It seems I have to take you a bit more seriously." Jura complimented with a smirk.

Kira tsked. "Next attack won't miss." he warned.

"Rock Avalanche!" Jura called.

Kira watched the rocks come toward him. "Don't need it." he decided, dodging the rocks with inhuman agility, leaping over some rocks and sidestepping others.

"Quit playing Kira! You only have a few minutes left!" Asuka berated.

Despite the chaos, Kira heard her and sighed. "Badaboom." The stadium shook, engulfed in a giant dust cloud that took a good three minutes to clear. When it did, Jura was on the ground, unconscious.

"Unbelievable! Ladies and Gentlemen, Kira has toppled the Wizard Saint, granting Fairy Tail Team B 10 points!" came the announcement.

Kira looked at Jura. "Moreheal." he commanded. A green glow and Jura's injuries vanished as he woke. The older wizard congratulated the boy, Kira nodding with a smile before he turned around. "I'll go find Asuka." he decided, skipping off down the hall. Jura could only laugh at the absolutely childish display.

_**And done! I am popping these things out. I think I'll take a break for today and hit everyone up tomorrow. Well, what did people think? Decent? Not decent? Should I not come back tomorrow? Leave a review telling me what you thought and see you next time!**_


	5. Mira vs Jenny: Kira edition

_**I was gonna do Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games, but I remembered this and couldn't help myself.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kira was confused by the heavy amount of cheers while Mira and that Blue Pegasus girl Jenny struck various poses in swimsuits. Turning to Laxus, the boy asked, "Why's everyone cheering?"

Laxus looked at his small teammate worriedly and replied, "It's an adult thing, I'll tell you when you're older. Or someone will." Kira seemed to accept this answer and turned back to the "match."

After a couple poses, more girls started entering the arena. Some of the ladies from Mermaid Heel, the cousins from Lamia Scale, and it looked like Fairy Tail girls were hopping in as well, Juvia leaving her spot close to the back as she hopped down as well. Laxus and Gajeel rolled their eyes before the latter noticed Kira looking much more intently at the field, specifically at a pint-sized cowgirl in one of those frilly skirted one-piece swimsuits. His expression was still bored, but there was a light dusting on his cheeks. Gajeel couldn't help himself. "See something you like there kid?" he teased.

"Asuka looks pretty." Kira replied with a shrug, watching the girls change into various outfits and strike various poses. The cat-ears bit brought a bigger blush to the poker-faced boy, the only indication the event was affecting him.

"How about a blushing bride challenge?" Kira's ears twitched. "So ladies grab a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!" It was a debate between Makarov and Kira for who got to the field first.

"Kira!" Asuka cheered, hug-tackling him. "Do you wanna be my partner?" she asked, smiling innocently. Kira nodded with his own smile, getting another cheer from the girl before being pulled toward the rest of the crowd.

"You look pretty, Asuka." Kira complimented, taking notice of the pink dress his friend was wearing.

This earned him a happy, "Thanks," for his troubles. Aslack and Bisca noticed, smiling at the children. Things progressed, that old lady from Lamia Scale appeared, making everyone but Mira and Jenny leave the field after a horrifying show of a grandma in a swimsuit.

Kira, the least affected of the stadium, waved as Asuka left the arena and he headed back to his team.

...

After matches, Kira was wandering the hotel, checking the room numbers. "Where is it?" he wondered, looking rather annoyed.

Pantherlily, having just left the lobby to find some kiwi juice, saw the boy. "Kira, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for Asuka's room." Kira replied.

"Well I saw Asuka with her parents in the lobby. Why don't I bring you?" Lily offered, holding a paw toward the boy. Kira looked uncertain, but accepted the gesture as the Exceed led him to the party. When they entered, said party was in full swing, everyone laughing and cheering at a well fought day.

"Thanks Lily." Kira said with a smile before searching the crowd. After a full minute of searching, Kira saw a familiar hat among the legs of the adults. "Asuka!" he called, making for the hat.

"Kira!" was Asuka's reply, happily pushing through the adults to get to her friend. "I'm surprised you're here! I know you don't like too much noise."

Kira grimaced, suddenly aware of the loud adults now that he had found his target. "Wanna play outside?" he asked. Asuka looked to her parents, who had seen her run into the crowd and were slightly worried, and they both nodded. Asuka smiled, pulling Kira outside.

"So what do you wanna play?" Asuka asked.

"Some catch? I brought our ball." Kira suggested, pulling a baseball from his pocket.

"Okay!" Asuka agreed, backing up so Kira could toss the ball.

Back inside, Mira looked around. "Where did Asuka go?" she asked, her sisterly side showing.

"She's outside with Kira." Bisca replied, pointing toward the window. Thus began the long plan to get the two children together. When they were older! Mira had some decency. Some.

_**Like I said, couldn't resist the idea. Well, what did you guys think? I know I say it every time, but seriously, leave a review telling me what you thought. See everyone next time!**_


	6. MPF goes out with a Bang

_**This one is during the Pandamonium challenge. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kira puffed his cheeks. There was finally a fun-sounding challenge, and not only was he last in line, but Erza took his idea to take all the monsters down at once! He knew how it would end, he may be young but he was smart. The older fairy would soar through the challenge and not leave anything for him. Kira sighed. As long as Fairy Tail won overall, he guessed he could accept it.

And of course Erza won, apologizing because it took her too long to finish. Again, Kira couldn't blame her. He could have cleared it faster. And he barely paid attention as he pouted, sitting on the ground as he waited for his turn with the weird device. MPF if what the pumpkin guy said was true. The catgirl threw her cloak off and Kira blushed at the lack of clothing. How was that girl not embarrassed?

He watched the others proceed. The guy from Quatro-Puppy didn't do too well, neither did the weirdo who's always hitting on girls. The big green-haired guy from Sabertooth seemed tough, but he was nowhere near Kira's level if the score was anything to go. And Jura had lost to the boy already, so it wasn't a big issue when Kira saw the score of over 8000. "My turn then." Kira sighed, standing.

"Do your best pumpkin." the pumpkin guy said.

...

"Well this promises to be interesting." Mavis declared, "Even if he refused my gift."

"What gift?" Makarov asked.

"I wanted him to use Fairy Glitter to win, but he just said, 'I don't need it.' It was weird." the first master explained. Makarov paled at the thought of the small boy using Fairy Glitter, turning his attention back to Kira. "Is that a toy gun?" Mavis wondered.

...

Kira pulled the gun he had borrowed from Asuka and pointed it at the MPF. Pulling the hammer back, he ignored the jeers of the crowd and the green-haired guy. "Bang." Kira commanded, pulling the trigger.

Everyone waited for the dust to settle, where a big 99999 was displayed. "Oh my goodness, ladies and gentlemen. The MPF is history! His power's off the charts!"

...

"How did such a small child know how to do that?" Makarov wondered.

"What do you mean Master?" Kinana asked.

"He focused his magic power through the gun, concentrating it and intensifying the power of his spell." Mavis explained. "It's how such a low-power spell could cause that much destruction." Everyone looked at the boy who was setting the gun back into its place.

...

The other competitors looked in awe of Kira as he turned toward the crowd. "I'm gonna find Asuka." he decided, walking out of the arena.

_**And done. Well Kira has a bit of a one-track mind, huh? I guess I'll just say leave a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
